Non-destructive inspection (NDI) of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring its significant disassembly. Non-destructive inspection is typically preferred to avoid the schedule, labor, and costs associated with removal of a part for inspection, as well as avoidance of the potential for damaging the structure. Non-destructive inspection is advantageous for many applications in which a thorough inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, non-destructive inspection is commonly used in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures. Inspection may be performed during manufacturing or after the completed structure has been put into service, including field testing, to validate the integrity and fitness of the structure. In the field, access to interior surfaces of the structure is often restricted, requiring disassembly of the structure, introducing additional time and labor.
Among the structures that are routinely non-destructively tested are composite structures, such as composite sandwich structures and other adhesive bonded panels and assemblies and structures with contoured surfaces. These composite structures, and a shift toward lightweight composite and bonded materials such as using graphite materials, dictate that devices and processes are available to ensure structural integrity, production quality, and life-cycle support for safe and reliable use. As such, it is frequently desirable to inspect such structures to identify characteristics such as discontinuities, voids, or porosity of the structures.
Various types of sensors may be used to perform non-destructive inspection. One or more sensors may move over the portion of the structure to be examined, and receive data regarding the structure. For example, a pulse-echo (PE), through transmission (TT), or shear wave sensor may be used to obtain ultrasonic data, such as for thickness gauging, detection of laminar characteristics and porosity, and/or to identify other features in the structure. Resonance, PE or mechanical impedance sensors are typically used to provide indications of voids or porosity, such as in adhesive bondlines of the structure. High resolution inspection of aircraft structure is commonly performed using semi-automated ultrasonic testing (UT) to provide a plan view image of the part or structure under inspection. While solid laminates and some composite structures are commonly inspected using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing, composite sandwich structures are commonly inspected using through-transmission ultrasonic (TTU) testing for high resolution inspection. In through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, ultrasonic sensors such as transducers, or a transducer and a receiver sensor, are positioned facing the other but contacting opposite sides of the structure. An ultrasonic signal is transmitted by at least one transducer, propagated through the structure, and received by the other transducer. Data acquired by sensors is typically processed and then presented to a user via a display as a graph of amplitude of the received signal. To increase the rate at which the inspection of a structure is conducted, a scanning system may include arrays of inspection sensors, i.e., arrays of transmitters and/or detectors. As such, the inspection of the structure can proceed more rapidly and efficiently, thereby reducing the costs associated with the inspection. However, it has traditionally not always been possible to perform continuous scanning of a structure with holes and off the edges of the structure. For example, inspection probes which contact and ride along the surface of the structure under inspection and are typically supported against the structure by the pull of gravity or by pressure exerted by a motion control system, referred to as part-riding probes, may fall through a hole in a structure or off the edge of the structure. Although a structure can be inspected in a manner to scan around holes, a second inspection method typically must be performed for inspecting the edges of the structure and edges defining holes in the structure. For example, a technician can manually scan around the edges of the structure and the edges of holes in a structure using a pulse-echo or through transmission ultrasonic hand probe.
Non-destructive inspection may be performed manually by technicians who typically move an appropriate sensor over the structure. Manual scanning requires a trained technician to move the sensor over all portions of the structure needing inspection. While manual scanning may be required around the edges of the structure and the edges of holes in a structure, manual scanning may also be employed for scanning the remainder of the structure.
Semi-automated inspection systems have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Mobile Automated Scanner (MAUS®) system is a mobile scanning system that generally employs a fixed frame and one or more automated scanning heads typically adapted for ultrasonic inspection. A MAUS system may be used with pulse-echo, shear wave, and through-transmission sensors. The fixed frame may be attached to a surface of a structure to be inspected by vacuum suction cups, magnets, or like affixation methods. Smaller MAUS systems may be portable units manually moved over the surface of a structure by a technician. However, for through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, a semi-automated inspection system requires access to both sides or surfaces of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for semi-automated systems that use a fixed frame for control of automated scan heads.
Automated inspection systems have also been developed to overcome the myriad of shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For single sided inspection methods, such as pulse echo ultrasonic inspection, a single-arm robotic device, such as an R-2000iA™ series six-axis robot from FANUC Robotics of Rochester Hills, Mich., or an IRB 6600 robot from ABB Ltd. of Zurich, Switzerland, may be used to position and move a pulse-echo ultrasonic inspection device. For through transmission inspection, a device such as the Automated Ultrasonic Scanning System (AUSS®) system may be used. The AUSS system has two robotically controlled probe arms that can be positioned proximate the opposed surfaces of the structure undergoing inspection with one probe arm moving an ultrasonic transmitter along one surface of the structure, and the other probe arm correspondingly moving an ultrasonic receiver along the opposed surface of the structure. Conventional automated scanning systems, such as the AUSS-X system, therefore require access to both sides or surfaces of a structure for through transmission inspection which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for very large or small structures. To maintain the transmitter and receiver in proper alignment and spacing with one another and with the structure undergoing inspection, the AUSS-X system has a complex positioning system that provides motion control in ten axes. The AUSS system can also perform pulse echo inspections, and simultaneous dual frequency inspections.
Many structures, however, incorporate holes through which a part-riding probe may fall through and edges over which a part-riding probe may fall off. Further, most structures require inspection of edges around the structure and defining holes in the structure. Accordingly, improved apparatus, systems, and methods for inspecting structures with holes and inspecting structures at edges are desired.
Conventional ultrasonic probes used to test structures employ ultrasonic transducers (or a transducer array module) that are configured to test at only one ultrasonic frequency. The particular frequency used may be selected according to the particular characteristic of interest, such as porosity. Consequently, if it is necessary to test for different ranges of the characteristic of interest (e.g., high porosity and low porosity), then the probe must be passed over the structure multiple times. For example, the probe might be used to scan the entire structure using a first test frequency, then subsequently used to scan the entire structure using a second test frequency. Multiple-pass testing in this manner is inefficient and adds cost to the testing process.
Some existing ultrasonic probes used to test structures employ a fluid that serves as a couplant between the ultrasonic transducers and the structure under test. The couplant is typically a liquid such as water. During operation, bubbles may appear in the flow chamber or flow path of the couplant, and the presence of bubbles near the ultrasonic transducers may lead to inaccurate test data. Due to the need to collect ultrasonic data quickly and accurately, any air bubbles should be cleared from the ultrasonic transducers within a very short period of time (within a few seconds).